


Moving

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie Tyler plans to move in with a stranger. Rose is terrified.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 12





	Moving

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day eleven**

**Moving**

“What’s up with you today, Rose?” The Doctor asked her curiously. “You look as if you were waiting for something.”

“I guess I am,” she said. “Mum's moving in to live with some random guy!”

“That's great, isn't it?”

“Nope. Mum wouldn't give up our flat only to move in with some-”

“Are you afraid some stranger is going to take Jackie from you? That's a little childish, don't you think?”

Rose shook her head. “That's not like Mum at all! She hasn't even mentioned his name, not once!”

The Doctor sighed. Isn't your Mum quick to fall in and out of love? Maybe it's nothing but a wave of sudden passion?”

“I believe even the unfathomable idea of Mum inviting a man to live with her inside our flat would be more believable than her leaving our place and-”

“Calm down, Rose. Let's discuss it, slowly.”

“Slowly? Slowly? Mum is going to live with some man I don't even know the name of!”

“Well… Is there anything you think we could do about it?” 

“Yes.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Go around our neighborhood and listen to rumours, expecting to learn something useful?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Brilliant!  _ Allons-y! _ ”

Rose giggled. “Right away?”

“Of course.”

It seemed the neighbours had a lot to tell about their personal lives, but little about Jackie's new crush. “It's nice to meet you, Rose. We haven't seen you here lately!”

“I know. Do you, by any chance, know anything about Mum's new love interest?”

“Not much. The name's Jack, I think. But they're not seen here often.”

“Thanks.”

A mutual idea has hit them. “Could it be he's only getting close to Mum to get to you, Doctor?”

“Not again. Are people really that stupid?”

The excited voice of Jackie Tyler could be heard then. ”Hey! Nice to see you both!”

Rose looked at her mother, puzzled. “It's unusually clean and quiet here, for someone who's moving.”

Jackie shrugged. “No-one’s moving anywhere!”

“But… Haven't you told me you are moving in to live with someone?”

“I have changed my mind.”

The Doctor sent Jackie a searching look. “How come?”

“I have already been in a similar situation, you must remember. Only now, it has been nowhere as secretive. Your friend has found me, has shown me photos and documents to prove his identity. He has asked for my help. Coming up with a story about a new love interest has been simple,” Jackie Tyler shrugged to herself.

“Particularly with someone as handsome as me,” a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances.

“Hello, Jack,” the Doctor greeted their immortal friend emotionlessly.

Rose's reaction has been completely different. “Jack! So nice to see you again! Come, I'm sure you have missed the TARDIS!”

The Doctor sighed. 

“Are you two going to be all right, Doctor?” Jackie Tyler asked him honestly.

“Yep! Jack's a good friend. As for him obviously trying to trick us into allowing him to travel with us again, well…”

"You are going to welcome him aboard, if just to please Rose?"

The Doctor inhaled. "Well..."

Jackie beamed at him knowingly. 


End file.
